Of Flesh and Stone
by xxnachomaniacxx
Summary: Welcome one and all to the Tale of Mordant Zurcader. Mordant is attending his first year of Beacon Academy, throughout his time in Beacon, he will come across danger, friendship, hardships and of course Love. So please, take a seat, put your feet up and enjoy the Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright welcome one and all to my new story I'm glad you're all here, because that means you read the Authors note in my other story and was interested enough to check it out, so thank-you for that, anyway I hope you all enjoy this little tale of Mordant and his team, there will be Adventure, Humor and of course Romance ;) So sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Narrator:**

Yin and Yang.  
>Push and Pull.<br>Life and Death.

The world is full of meaningless conflict, two opposites fighting for their own rights, their own beliefs.  
>Some believe one day all conflict will cease, that the world will become a home of peace, a safe haven for all those willing to accept everybody, no matter what walk of life they follow.<p>

The world claims to be ready for equality... However claims have been false in the past.

But...

To every claim... There is truth... No matter how small.

Our story begins with a young man, preparing for his first year at the prestigious academy, known as Beacon academy.

**The Beginning:**

'Okay you're a little nervous, but that's understandable, I mean you are on your way to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school for huntsmen and huntress' in training, What do you have to be nervous about, you got this far didn't you? You can do this... You will destroy every obstacle in your way... You will become the greatest huntsmen to live... YOU WILL BECOME LESS SOCIALLY AWKWARD!'

The sudden rumble of airship engines powering down, indicated it was time to disembark and step onto the grounds of Beacon Academy.

There was a sudden blur of blue and yellow, as a Blonde boy sprinted past me.

'Wow I guess I'm not the only one eager to start.' My train of thought was quickly cut off when I saw the same blonde boy, ejecting his lunch into the trashcan, which sat directly outside the airship.

'Hmm, poor dude, that's gotta suck, throwing up on the first day of school.' I walked up behind him and only after he finished... Ejecting, I spoke up.

"Hey man are you alright?"

The boy looked around in a groggy daze. "Huh? Wha?"

"Dude focus, eyes on me." I snapped my fingers in front of his face, hoping to get his attention, apparently it worked.

"Oh sorry, just feeling a little airsick." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"All good man, are you sure you're alright?" He still looked a little out of it.

"Oh yeah, totally fine... I'm Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc." He extended a hand, which I happily shook.

"Mordant." He suddenly looked confused.

"Gazuntite." I instantly face palmed.

"No, Mordant is my name, Mordant Zurcader."

"Oh sorry, It's just an unusual name." He said chuckling slightly

"Yeah it's a long story... Maybe I'll tell you sometime." I joked.

"Sounds like a pla..." He was cut off by a loud explosion just a few feet from us.

When the fireball settled and the smoke faded, I saw there was a girl in a white dress... Well more of a combat skirt, a white jacket, white boots and long white hair... Wow this girl likes the color white, What really stood out though was her incredible, pale blue eyes.

The same eyes that were staring daggers at the younger girl in front of her, who was tapping her fingers together nervously, The younger girl also wore a combat skirt, though hers was black with red trims, she wore a black blouse with red cords, burgundy leggings, black boots with red straps, She had Onyx black hair, with red tips and a red hood, What was intriguing though was that she had silver eyes.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl in white was sure giving the younger girl a hard time.

"I'm really, really sorry." The younger girl was at least apologizing, that's got to count for something right?

"You complete Dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Wow the girl in white sure is crabby.

"Well... I..." the Onyx haired girl seemed to be trying to explain herself, but the other girl wouldn't let here.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and combat practice you know, we're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going."

I noticed something snap in the younger girl, then she started to fight back. "Hey I said I was sorry princess!"

'ooo Nice retaliation.' I thought to myself.

"It's heiress actually." suddenly, seemingly out of no where, a girl wearing all black walked into the argument.

She was so breathe taking that I lost my sense of hearing for a moment and was completely lost in her beautiful, Amber eyes.

The new comer was wearing black boots that had heels, leggings that were deep purple at her ankles and merged to black as they went up her legs, they were stopped by a pair of white shorts that looked to have zippers on them, her mid-rift was exposed only slightly, she wore a black button-down vest with coattails and a white, sleeveless undershirt, she wore black ribbons on both her arms, she also wore a black detached sleeve with a silver band around it.

But the most adorable thing about her, was that she wore a black bow atop her head... And I might be going crazy, but it looked like they twitched slightly, every so often.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

'SNAP OUT OF IT, PAY ATTENTION!'

"... Questionable business partners." Damn I only caught the last bit of her burn, I only know it's a burn because the girl in white was now flipping out.

"Wha? How dare... The nerve of..." She huffed and took the vile of red dust that the girl if black was holding, and stormed off.

"Hey Mordant?" Jaune caught my attention.

"Wha? Yeah?" I now gave Jaune my undivided attention.

"I'm going to go talk to that girl over there, you wanna come?" He seems like a nice guy, and by the way he is looking at that girl, it's obvious he thinks she's cute, I'll give him this one.

"Nah man, you go talk to her, I'm going to go and try to break out of my shell a bit, We'll hang later." I started walking away, giving a friendly wave as I left.

"And Jaune!" I called out, as he turned back to me. "Confidence man, confidence!" And with that I left, to make new friends.

**In The ****Cafeteria:**

Admittedly... I had gotten lost... I have no clue where I'm meant to be.

By the looks of this place, it was a safe guess that it's the Cafeteria.

"Nora I really don't think..." There was a boy standing over near what I'm guessing is the kitchen, he was standing next to an open door and he seemed to be talking to someone inside, but he was cut off by a large belch from within the kitchen.

There was a very girlish giggle. "Sorry Ren." A girls voice called out, and though she said sorry he voice was full of joy.

A girl walked out of the open door, She was cute... In a hyperactive, ball of energy kind of way.

The girl had short orange hair and turquoise eyes, she wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist, under the vest she wore two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue, she also wore a white, sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her collarbone and her cleavage... Not that I was looking or anything... She had a white detached sleeve on each arm, she wore matching pink, finger-less gloves on each hand, she wore a pink skirt which started at her waist and stopped about mid-thigh and a pair of pink and white boots, She was cute to put it simply.

"Come on Nora, we should be going." The boy that was stood next to the girl seemed to be very mild-mannered and calm, pretty much the opposite of the girl, apparently going by the name Nora.

"Okey Dokey Ren."

The boy going by Ren, looked a lot more formal than the girl, he had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back, There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and His eyes matched the streak in his hair, He wore a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, that seemed to be red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs, The trimming ran down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar, his pants on the other hand were pretty ordinary, light-tan nothing special.

What seemed a little off was his sleeves, they looked wide enough to hide a book in them, or something.

I was brought out of my analysis of the two, when the girl 'Nora' began waving her hand in front of my face.

"HELLO!" She screamed joyfully.

"Oh... Hi, I'm Mordant, Mordant Zurcader." I extended my hand politely, however she didn't take it, instead she wrapped one arm around my neck... Or at least as best she could, considering I was roughly a full head taller than her.

"ooo a new friend, my name is Nora Valkyrie." At her own name she raised her arms victoriously.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lie Ren." The boy took my still extended hand and shook it formally.

"Awesome... She looks to be a hand full." I gestured to the pink ball of energy who was now bouncing from wall to wall.

"Yes, well we grew up together, I guess I've gotten used to her antics."

"Forgive me if i sound insensitive, But you two seem like polar opposites."

"Well believe it or not, that's why I think our friendship works so well, there is never a lul in our conversations, she keeps me busy and she loves to do the opposite of what I ask." I eyed him for a moment.

"Wow... It sounds to me, like you might have a bit of a crush growing pal." At those words he, ever so slightly tinged in his cheeks, I almost didn't see it.

"I don't think s..." He was cut off when Nora jumped onto his back, reached around and poked him on the nose, exclaiming "Boop." As she did so.

I simply chuckled and shook Rens hand again. "Well it was good talking with you Ren." I leaned in and whispered just enough for him to hear. _"You two make a cute couple." _With that I turned to leave.

As I was walking away, I noticed a girl walking past the Cafeteria window.

From what I could see she had long black hair with a deep magenta ribbon roped through it, she wore a white, button down shirt, it looked like there was a black, long sleeved shirt underneath the white one, on her shoulders seemed to be faded purple shoulder covers, I couldn't set the lower half of her because the cafeteria window cut off around her hips.

What really caught my eye was her ears... She had wolf ears atop her head, just behind the ribbon.

**A/N: I don't know exactly how to describe her outfit so just google Homura Akemi if you wanna know what she looks like, just imagine her with wolf ears.**

'I wonder what her story is.'

**A Few Minutes Later:**

I was stood in the middle of a large room, I assumed it was an assembly area because all of the first year students had gathered there.

I looked around and something caught my eye, it was the girl from this morning, the one in red, she was standing next to this... 'GOLDEN GODDESS! Whoa whoa calm down, control yourself.'

The blonde wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on the banner, except golden in color, She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry, She had brown, knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths, Her left leg also had a gray, bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, She wore finger-less black gloves underneath two golden cuffs, one on either arm.

The girl in red was talking the blonde when i noticed that other girl from that morning, the one in white, creeping up behind the girl in red, she suddenly exclaimed. "YOU!" With in seconds the girl in red was in the blondes arms, she was now holding the girl bridal style.

My attention faded from the three girls when I noticed Jaune standing alone, I decided to join him.

"Hey man, how'd it go with red?" He looked at me quizzically, before answering.

"Oh you mean Ruby, yeah things were alright, she's funny and pretty quirky, a great new friend." he smiled.

"Wait... So you didn't ask her out?" I said stunned.

"What? No, Why would I?" He seemed to be in complete disbelief from my question.

"Um... I don't know, because she's cute and according to you she's funny and quirky, sounds like a great girl, so why not?"

"I didn't really think about her that way, she's not really my type." He said truthfully.

"Alright well if she's not for you, she's not for you." as soon as my words stopped, I saw Professor Ozpin step up to the stage.

"I'll keep this brief, You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people... But I look amongst you... And all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction... You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge, can only carry you so far... It is up to you, to take the first step." With that Ozpin stepped down from the microphone and Professor Goodwitch walked up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready... You are dismissed." She stood down and followed Ozpin out of the room.

I looked to Jaune. "Wow... That was certainly cheerful." I sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah... I wonder what has him so... Dark."

"Who knows... Come on let's go." We walked out of the room and continued to explore Beacon.

**That Night:**

The ballroom was big... At least big enough to fit in all of the first years and a bunch of sleeping bags.

I was laying on a sleeping bag that I picked at random.

I was wearing what I normally wore to bed, black shorts... That's it just black shorts... No shirt, I don't know why, but my body is never ever cold, no matter the weather, freezing, raining or windy I am always warm, I don't even sleep with the covers on.

Anyway I layed there when a saw a light-blue figure walking towards me.

"Wow Jaune, nice onesie." I said as he sat on the bag next to mine.

"Hey the ladies seem to like it, as I was walking I noticed a cute blonde girl checking me out." He spoke triumphantly.

"Whatever you say man." I chuckled.

"So have you made any other friends today?" He casually asked.

"Um... Yeah I did meet some pretty cool people, there was this super hyperactive girl all in pink and a boy with her mainly in green, he had a black ponytail and a magenta streak on the left side of his head." I recalled the events of that day.

"Hmm, They sound interesting... Hope I get to meet them some day."

At this point my mind wondered and I saw someone out of my peripheral vision.

The girl, with those beautiful amber eyes, was sitting against a wall reading a book. 'Hmm... I wonder what she's reading.' My thoughts were cut short when I saw the blonde girl from before, dragging Ruby towards amber eyes.

After a few minutes of the girls talking, the blonde one picked up Ruby, holding her high in the air, right about until Ruby punched the blonde in the face, the two were now in a scuffle, which was only stopped when the girl in white walked up and started complaining again.

'Wow, Wouldn't it be funny if any of them got on a team together, I think all hell would brake loose if that happened.' I chuckled at my own thought, before rolling over and dozing off into a deep sleep.

**The Next Day:**

I was outside on top of a cliff, standing on a metal plate.

Professor Ozpin was informing us all of our task.

We would be dropped into the forest, we had to find a temple and take a relic, the first person we make eye contact with would be our partner for the next four years, after we get the relic, we had to make it back to the cliff, people would be monitoring us but they will not intervene if we get into trouble.

I was standing on my plate, patiently waiting to be dropped into the forest, I looked to my left and saw student after student being launched into the air, something I took note of was that just before a person was launched, their plate would click a few times, some were fast, some were slow, some clicked five times, some clicked several more times, from what I gathered, The more clicks you had, the further you would be launched.

'Ok not the time to be taking notes, time to launch.'

The student next to me disappeared into the sky and it was now my turn.

I felt my plate click once, twice, thrice... There was a loud repulsion sound and before I knew it, I was flying through the air at incredible speed.

It was amazing, I was several feet off the ground, and was still rising... Wait... Scratch that I'm falling... I'm falling fast.

'Okay landing strategy time... Closest tree... aaaand.' As I got close to a tree, my nails extended into Puma like claws, I dug them deep into the truck of the tree and slid down with ease.

Oh yeah... Did I mention I'm a faunus?

**Alright, first chapter done, I really hope you all like this story, I have great plans for future chapters.  
>I would like to thank Demonic1556 for agreeing to let me base a character off of her, If you didn't pick it up, She was the girl outside the cafeteria window, <strong>**She has been a tremendous help, with back stories, weaponry and even some character designs, which I will fill you all in on after they have been introduced into the story, so thank-you again Demonic1556, you're incredible.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and expect to see more chapters soon... OH and as always, leave a review, follow and favorite, I love reading the reviews because all of you are so awesome, much love everyone.**

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, If not then... Tough titties I'm not going to stop writing it just because of a few naysayers, anyway those of you who did like it I thank-you and hope this chapter lives up to your expectations... Oh little side note for any authors out there who like to listen to music as they write, like I do, I suggest listening to 'The Final Countdown.' It is incredibly inspiring... Well to me it is at least hehe, Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Not a bad landing if I do say so myself. 'Oh great, I got bark under my claws.' with that thought I retracted my claws to... Normal, fingernail size.

I dusted off my black jeans and headed into the forest, ready to find a partner and start my life at Beacon Academy.

I was walking through the trees when something caught my eyes... Or more my ears, I looked up to the sound of shotgun fire.

It was that blonde girl from last night, the one who was talking to Ruby, she seemed to be propelling herself through the air, with these two devices attached to her wrists and I'm not entirely sure, but I think she was wearing aviator sun-glasses, pretty bad-ass if you ask me.

"WOOHOO!" She screamed as she flew past, another blast echoing in the distance.

'Wow I guess it's true what they say, Blondes have the most fun.' I joked in my head and continued through the forest.

I had only walked a few steps when I heard another female voice call out. "Birdie no!" It was only faint and from a distance, but it was clear enough to be heard.

I looked up and saw 'Ruby?' flying through the air, rapidly descending with what looked to be a... "Is that a Scythe-Rifle?" I pondered for a moment. "That. Is. AWESOME." I took off running in the direction that she had flown.

I ran for several minutes, until I heard a pair of feet hit the ground, I popped my head out of a bush, making sure it was Ruby, Luckily it was, I was about to call out to her when she took off running through the trees shouting. "YANG? YANG?"

'HEY WAIT' I took of after her, hoping to catch her, In the distance I heard feet coming to a hurried halt, I peeked my head out out of another bush and caught a glimpse of white.

Ruby stood in front of the girl in white, eyes starring into each others eyes. 'Damn it... I guess they are partners now... Aw well, TO NEW FRIENDS' I charged of into the trees once again.

**Several Minutes Later.**

'Wow... It's like I've been walking for hours... And STILL no partner... What if I get to the relic and don't have a partner... What if I get a partner and he or she dies? What if I get a partner who is a complete dick to me? Oh god stop, you're psyching yourself out, I'm sure I'll find a great partner.'

I am so tired right now, I haven't seen anyone since Ruby and the princess, not only that but I haven't seen any grimm the whole time, so now I'm alone... And bored.

*_Rustle Rustle.*_

There was a rustling in the bushes next to me, causing me to come to a halt.

'hmm... A potential new friend?' I walked up to inspect the bush, as I got closer I noticed a foul stench.  
>I pulled the leaves apart and stuck my head into the depths.<p>

"Hello? Anyone friendly in here?" All got for a response was a growl, I launched back as a Beowolf slashed out. "Okay... NOT friendly... Could have just said so." I looked around, expecting a full pack of the bastards... But nothing, it was a single Beowolf.

"Well that's disappointing, I thought this might actually be a challenge." I took a fighting stance, not bothering to remove 'Talim Ruhm' which roughly translates to 'Blade and Glory'

Instead I just stood my ground, waiting for the right moment to strike.

...

A full minute of silence passed as the Beowolf stood there staring at me, It was almost as if it was assessing the situation as much as I was, but no that's Impossible, it's just a Beowolf, It's not smart enough to formulate a strategic plan of attack... Was it?

Well my questions will be answered soon, because the Beowolf just let out an ear shattering howl and is now charging.

My claws released as I was now charging the Beowolf, as it got close it struck out its right arm, attempting to claw at me, it's funny... Me and him had the same idea, I extended my hand and gripped it around the throat, I dug my claws deep into its neck, piercing its skin and successfully decapitating it.

I retracted my claws once again and watched as the body that lay before me, slowly began to smoke and fade away.

I dusted off my hands and was about to continue when I heard another howl.

"Clever bastard, called his friends before we fought." I released my claws again, ready for a fight, however it seemed as though the pack before me... Just kept coming.

"Alright... Plan B..." I removed Talim from my trench coat pocket

**_Talim is a stainless steel, 'dragon trench-knife', for those who don't know, a trench-knife is a combat knife with knuckle busters on the handle in simple terms, as you hold the handle, the knuckle busters fit over... Well your knuckles and the combat knife sticks out the side to the side, picture your right hand is in a fist, punching outward, the blade sticks out from the right of your hand, pointing away from your body, for visuals google 'dragon trench knife, it should be the first picture._**

I held Talim in my left hand and had my claws released on my right.

The pack seemed endless... 'Aw well, better get started then.' I chuckled. "BRING IT ON YOU YOU SOULLESS BASTARDS!" I charged forward, fire burning in my stomach, fueling my hatred to these creatures and driving me to my ultimate victory.

The first took a swipe at my head, which I easily duck, I came in close and dug Talim into the creatures knee, before plunging my claw deep into his chest, tearing a hole straight through the beasts mid-section.

Another tried to slice up my leg, I jumped over its claw and planted Talim into the top of its skull, successfully scrambling its brain.

Next two decided to attack at the same time, I gripped ones arm and used its own claw to dig deep into the other creature, I then carved Talim through the second ones shoulder, driving it into the ground.

Unfortunately one of the bastards clipped Talim while it was attacking, they knock him clean off my hand and flying a good distance away.

I retraced my claws on my right hand and released them on my left, while I pulled out Ruhm from the pocket on my right side, I fought off a few Beowolves while gradually making my way to Talim, inching closer and closer.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left leg, one of those bastards clipped across my left shin, It wasn't a serious injury but it stung like a bitch, Whatever I'm in range of Talim.

I stepped over him and kicked him up with my right foot, seeing as my left one still stung.

I now held both Talim and Ruhm. "Now you're all in very, big trouble." I smirked and pulled the little triggers hidden in the index knuckle of both Talim and Ruhm, The two blades disconnected from the handles, but were still connected by a thin metal tether.

I sprinted at the large pack and just before the closest prick could strike me, I leaped into the air, high above the pack, then dove directly into the middle, some would call me crazy... Which I kinda am, but no... I had a plan.

I landed in the middle of the large pack, I then spun rapidly, gradually building speed and holding Talim and Ruhm out, since the blades on both were hanging by the metal tether, I basically became a tornado of spinning blades, both of which would cut clean through the bastards and quickly move on to dice another one.

I began to get dizzy after a good few minutes of spinning, My idea was working... To a degree, I was killing any Beowolves that got close, but I didn't think I could take out all of them, they just kept coming. 'Is there no end to them?' I was rapidly running plans through my head on how to escape while also trying to stay alive.

'Oh man... At this rate I'll drop dead like a... Tree... THAT'S IT' I pulled the two triggers again, which reeled in the blades of Talim and Ruhm, I then jumped up and planted my right foot onto a Beowolves face, before launching off towards the thickest tree I could see.

I neared my target and dug Talim and Ruhm into the trunk, enough to support my weight, When I was happy with that, I began climbing up the trunk until I found a comfortable looking branch to rest on.

I sat on the branch leaning against the trunk, I looked down and saw the vast amount of Beowolves below me.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I looked around for a way out.

'I could jump from tree to tree, but if I fall I'm a dead man, plus the bastards down there would just follow me.' 'I could disconnect Talim and Ruhm again and just sit up here slowly hacking away at those pricks... Nah that would take hours.' 'I could always drop and go down swinging... Nah... I'm not ready to die yet, although at this rate, it might not be my choice.' 'If I had a partner right now, I bet we could figure something out...'

'Wait... What the hell was that?'

As I was watching the Beowolves surround me, I swear it looked like a good chunk of them just dropped dead in the back.

'What the hell?' It happened again, a chunk of the pricks disappeared on the right this time.

'What is happening?' I kept looking stunned as more and more of them vanished, It was like a gift from the almighty Monty.

The pack had dwindled down to an amount I could handle myself, I dropped from the tree and released both of my claws.

The remaining Beowolves spotted me and began to charge, as I reached the first one it lunged at me with its whole body, Since I was running I had some momentum behind me, I dropped to my knees and slid underneath the prick, as I passed under I dug two claws into its chest and since we were going in opposite directions, the two claws dragged though its body, tearing it in two.

While I was sliding on my knees, I decided to slice the legs of two more wolves as I passed by them.

'Just three left.'

I sprinted towards one ducking under its claws as it swung wildly, I caught both arms mid-swing, I place one foot on its chest and pushed with incredible force until eventually the arms were ripped clean off, I dug both arms deep into the its skull.

Another charged me, I side stepped and was suddenly behind the beast, I dug my right claw into the back of the beasts neck, gripping its spinal cord and crushing it in my hand.

I turned to face the last Beowolf, but as I turned it was right in front of me, I wasn't quick enough to react, it lunged forward, I shut my eyes expecting the end... But it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked to the ground, the beast now lay in two pieces, one on either side of me, it was split straight down the middle.

"How did?

"You're welcome." A female voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see... That girl that was walking outside the cafeteria window back at Beacon when I met Ren and Nora... It's funny, I don't remember her wearing glasses last time I saw her... Must have slipped my mind.

"Oh right, thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck before extending my hand, She took it and we shook. "I'm Mordant, Mordant Zurcader."

"Destiny." She wore an even expression on her face, velvet eyes caught my sight, an intriguing color.

"So I guess we're partners now." I stated simply.

"It seems that way, come on let's find the relic." She spoke evenly and began walking through the trees.

A few minutes went by in silence as we continued toward our objective, I walked behind Destiny because she seemed to know where she was going.

"Hey, was that you back there? Were you the one who got rid of all those Beowolves?" I thought crossed my mind.

"It was." She stated bluntly.

"There was over a hundred of those bastards, how did you get rid of them all so easily?" I asked sounding amazed.

"I'll explain later, but our mission right now is to find a relic and look out for each..." She was cut off by the sound of roaring beasts.

"Come on, we have to help whoever's in trouble."

"Agreed."

**Destinys POV.**

We rushed towards the roars.

As we did I inspected the boy who was going to be my partner for the next four years.

He had black commando boots with white straps to fasten them, He wore black jeans with a white belt strapped around his waist, his shirt was black and pretty average, except for how padded it looked, most likely for armor underneath, over the rest of his attire, he wore a white trench-coat with two pockets on each side and likely more lining the inside, everything about him seemed to be contrast.

His hair was onyx black with white frosted tips, it was spiked at the front, but more tamed at the back, he had a scar on the corner of his chin which reached from his cheek bone, down and under to half way down his neck, most likely an accident while fighting grimm, his eyes were pristean black, it almost looked as though he was possessed, he also wore a determined look on his face, as if helping the source of the fighting, which became ore clear as we approached, was his only thought, his only mission, his only goal. While I had agreed at first to help I could only think of it as strange we were given a mission and while this deviated from that it was as if everything didn't matter but saving this one unknown person.

We broke through the brush and found ourselves in a clearing, before us stood a boy and a girl fighting off five separate Ursa, all while keeping an eye on the giant nevermore which flew above our heads.

We stood back and watched for a moment, assessing their abilities.

The boy in the clearing was wearing a button down, white, long sleeved shirt with a black, tie loosely knotted around his neck, he wore a pair of black suit pants and classy looking shoes.  
>His hair had a dark, orange tint to it, maybe it was because it was slicked back and even though he only looked about seventeen - as most first years at beacon are - he had an impressive orange beard connecting from under his chin up to his ear, where it branched off to either side of the ear, creating the look of a lions mane.<p>

In his right hand, he held a thin silver disk, about the size of a frisbee, it looked to be a Chakram, a frisbee sized disk with a razor sharp edge, if thrown with enough force and depending on what it is made of, it can cut through the toughest of materials, the Chakram is also able to split into two semi-circle blades for close combat situations.

The boy split his chakram into its separate blades and took a ready stance.

An Ursa charged him, it slashed out two weight filled swipes, the boy jumped but also crouched in mid-air, as the two claws swiped both above and under him, his feet met the ground once again and he began to lash out.

He plunged his right handed blade into its chest, holding it in place, before swinging his left blade sideways, successfully decapitating the giant beast.

He stepped back, looking at the smoking body before him, he seemed disappointed at the beasts efforts.

But he moved onto the next Ursa with an eager expression plastered on his face.

Two Ursa attacked at once, one swiped low, causing the boy too leap into the air once again, however this time he was met with an Ursa tackling his position, it was easy enough for the boy to plant his right blade into the beasts skull, but that didn't stop its momentum, the dead body of the Ursa collided with him, sending him back a few feet.

He stood there and smiled. "Hey Ariel... That one actually caught me by surprise." He sounded amused, as he looked over to his supposed partner.

The girl assumed to be Ariel… Looked like a goddess, or a devil queen, something along those lines, the point is she was beautiful.

She had long blood red hair that reached about halfway down her back, her eyes were a calming teel blue color that were simply intriguing.

She wore what looked to be a normal school uniform, not the same as the Beacon uniform, but a uniform none the less.

She wore sensible brown shoes with white socks, her legs were fairly exposed up until her skirt, it was a deep magenta color, she had a white button down school shirt on, which was mainly covered by the black cover that covered her shoulders, looped under her breasts… Wow her breasts are incredible… Anyway it looped under her lumpatious globes and came together about her mid-rift, it had two tails on the front and on the back, two roughly hanging over each leg.

Atop her breasts, lay a small black bow, most likely fastening the attire together.

"That's not going to happen again."

He rocketed forward and within a second, both blades were buried deep within one of the remaining Ursas respiratory system, instantly rendering the beast down and out.

He looked at the two remaining Ursa and quickly studied his environment.

'What's he up to?' I thought to myself, but it looked as though my question would be answered soon, because the boy let out a chuckle as he connected the two blades, forming the razor sharp disk once again.

He threw the chakram with great force, the bladed disk flew through the air directly at one of the last Ursa, it came in contact with its neck and cut clean through.

I suddenly noticed a small flash of green light from where the boy once was, but he was now gone, I looked to the remaining Ursa and it happened again, a flash of green light appeared behind the last Ursa, The boy appeared out of nowhere with his chakram in hand and he was performing the motion of cutting downward.

The chakram split the last Ursa clean in two, leaving the boy standing there with a grin marked across his lips.

'Interesting... teleportation, or something that was like my own semblance he'll be a fun person to analyze in the near future, now onto that girl, maybe we should test her now, no can't risk Mordy getting the wrong idea of me… but still would that be such an issue?'

**Alright chapter two down, I'm tellin ya guys, it is alot harder to write a story with the main characters being created from your own imagination. Not much else to say really, I'm so tired right now.**

**I would like to thank 'Demonic1556' again for being such a huge part of this story and helping with the characters and weapons, all that jazz... Thank-you Demonic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy everybody and welcome to chapter 3, I'm really enjoying this story so far... Even though it is a lot tougher to write, seeing as I'm an un-creative bastard... Aw well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, if so then please leave a review, they always make me smile and in recent days I've been needing a smile, so please... It would be greatly appreciated, thank-you.**

**Mordants POV.**

Fatal feathers pierced the surrounding area, as the blood haired girl evaded swiftly.

She was holding what looked to be a trident in her hands, it looked rather unique, each prong on the trident seemed a little different somehow.

But there wasn't much time to think about that, considering the Nevermore had now turned its attention to the rest of us.

Feathers cracked the ground beneath us as myself and Destiny leaped through the air, narrowly missing every giant feather.

I pulled out Talim and Ruhm and readied for the coming fight, Next to me Destiny stood rather still as a white book was floating in the air beside her and from where I was it almost sounded as if the book was talking to her?

The Nevermore swooped low, attempting to snap a bite at us near ground level, thankfully since it was so large, it wasn't too hard to avoid the attack.

The giant beast let out a ferocious, screeching roar, as I noticed Slade griping onto the back of the winged beast, I decided to join him.

I released my claws and quickly sunk them into whatever of the Nevermore I could, it turns out the bastard didn't like that idea and took off in flight again, with me and Slade now holding on for dear life.

Slade held up his Chakram and began hacking at the beast as much as he could, I decided my claws would do more damage in the situation, so I began clawing at the screeching monster, I was at the very least successful in digging out a decent chunk of the beasts rough exterior.

Slade however was having much more success than I was, his Chakram was cutting deep into the Nevermores flesh, it was almost like a hot knife through butter, he gradually got deeper and deeper, hacking away chunks of flesh and feathers.

The Nevermore violently thrashed about as it was being cut up, It shook so hard that Slade slipped and began plummeting towards the ground, I looked over the edge and saw him disappear in the same green light as before, I could barely make it out but there was a tiny flash of light on the ground, hopefully suggesting that he had landed safely.

I however was not so lucky, The beast shook again successfully dislodging my claws and dropping me from an incredible altitude.

The longer I fell, the faster the ground got closer, I was running through my options.

'I'm dead... I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead I died I'm dead.' My options were not very useful in this time.

I looked down and saw I was mere seconds from a messy end.

I shut my eyes, accepting my fate and waiting for the sensation of every bone in my body turning to dust...

But instead... I landed rather softly... I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the ground... Unharmed.

"What the F-"

"You're safe now." A familiar voice sounded from my right.

"Destiny?... How... What... I'm supposed to be a bloody puddle right now... What happened?" I questioned frantically, not understanding how I was still alive.

"I'll explain later, but for right now, do you have a plan to defeat this thing?" She replied, still having an even tone but a small smile on her face. 'Was she having fun fighting this thing?'

I slapped myself across the cheek, just to check that I really was still alive.

"Alright let's regroup with the other two, we're going to need them for this."

**Destinys POV.**

We met up with the two newcomers and Mordant began to gather information.

"Alright I'm Mordant, this is Destiny and we're all going to need to work together to destroy this thing." He stopped for a moment as the other two nodded in reply. "Alright I need a quick description of your skill, your weapons and your semblances."

The boy stepped forward first. "I'm Slade, my weapon is this beauty." He held out the razor ring. "This is my baby 'Rejecti' She's a corrosive dust encrusted Chakram, as you can see it splits in the middle, allowing me to use her in close combat situations... As for my Semblance, you've probably guessed by the flashes of light and random disappearing... Short range, Instant transmission.

**Yes I made a dragon ball reference, sue me.**

"That's quite impressive." I spoke.

"I guess that's how you survived the fall then... Alright then." Mordant looked in deep thought for a moment before gesturing to the other girl who was with us.

"Oh, my name's Ariel, My weapon is my trident, forged by my father... It may look simple, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve when and if needed, my semblance is that I can manipulate water." She explained.

"My name is Destiny, and this is Albus." The same white book from before floated in front of the group and the cover looked as if it was looking at each of us.

"Destiny are you serious? we got stuck with these weaklings, I could kill them all in an instant are you sure we have to team up with them, I mean lion boy there throws a disk and this other chick is nothing but tit's, I mean how can a cow like her even fight Grimm, the only one who at least look's a little decent was the guy we had to save and even with him he'd not be much of a challenge, so really must I lend my power to these idiots?" It spoke bitterly.

"Tread lightly book, I might just drop you in the book return slot at the library." Slade retaliated.

"Before he does that I'm going to enjoy drawing male genitalia all over your pages." Ariel replied sounding a little out of character.

"Yes Kimura we have to now we don't have time for this so just shut up and let me talk or I'll make sure to spray you with water again, now back to what I was saying Albus' ability is unique and powerful and my semblance is that I am able to manipulate time for a short duration, in a limited area." I continued

"That is incredible." Mordant spoke excitedly, then something clicked in his brain. "Guys, I have a plan."

We all gathered in close as he ran us over his idea... Honestly, it sounded pretty decent so far.

**A Few Moments Later.**

*Loud Whistle*

"Over here you big feathery bastard!" Mordant was calling, in an attempt to attract the Nevermore that was still searching for us.

The Nevermore had Mordant in its sights, it stopped to hover in mid-air, Mordant chose this moment to begin sprinting towards the beast, fatal feathers were released from the monsters wings, piercing the ground before Mordy.

The barrage continued until Mordy leaped into the air, kicking off from feather to feather, using them as platforms of sorts.

He became closer, and closer to the winged mass, pulling out Talim and Ruhm.

He jumped off one last feather and was now high above the creature, he dove down and plunged his two blades into the neck of the Nevermore, electing a screech from the bird.

It flapped frantically, but slowly dropped its altitude.

Once it was low enough, Mordy called out. "NOW!" On command, both Slade and Ariel leaped from the trees and up towards the beast.

Ariel plunged her trident into the creatures left wing, receiving another screech from the beast.

Slade rose towards the monsters right wing, before pulling out his 'Rejecti' And tossing it forward, successfully cutting clean through the bone and leaving the beast with one wing.

The gargantuan beast dropped to the forest floor, still alive considering the damage.

Before it had a chance to attack, Mordy screamed out. "DO YOUR THING D!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME D!" I opened Albus and began to read aloud.

"Incinerate all pain and oppression KIMURA!" As I spoke, Albus began to rumble and a giant portal of fire was formed on the ground in front of me and Kimura could be seen climbing out from the pit. Within a matter of seconds, a terrifying beast burst forth.

It was incredible... A gargantuan beast with four legs, a flaming exterior, a snake for a tail... And three ravenous K-9 heads that puffed out flames with every breath it took.

The three heads all roared simultaneously... It was so intense that it shook the forest floor beneath us.

"NOW PREPARE TO SEE REAL STRENGTH YOU VILE CREATURE OF DARK YOU WILL BURN TO ASHES!"

Kimura stepped forward... Standing on par with the Nevermore in size.

Another roar echoed as Kimura raged forward, charging the great winged beast before it.

Kimura tackled the Nevermore to the ground with a thunderous sound as they hit.

The Nevermore thrashed about, trying to break free of the K-9 beasts grip.

Instead Kimuras claws just dug deeper into the Nevermores remaining wing, a horrid screech sounded as Kimura plunged its fangs into the Nevermores neck and a foul stench of burning meat could be smelled as, the snake tail was wiping back and forth, biting the beasts legs with every pass.

The venom thundered through the Nevermores body, causing searing pain all over.

All three heads leaned down and began ripping the bird creatures throat into bloody meat chunks, all of which were flung around as each head shook back and forth, meat flying left and right until the Nevermore began to smoke and fade away.

Kimura let out another ferocious roar before he turned back to me. "WHEN WILL I EVER GET A TRUE CHALLENGE, IS THERE NOTHING OUT THERE TO FACE MY TRUE POWER."

I slowly closed the book fixing my glasses before flipping my hair to the side as he slowly faded away like the burning Nevermore before him.

I took a deep breath as I began to feel the effects of using Albus' power, I knew I'd only be able to handle summoning him one more time without the risk of causing serious damage to my body and mind.

"D, are you alright?" Mordy asked... But that was a mistake. I still hadn't forgiven him for calling me D and oh would I make him pay,

**Mordants POV.**

My crotch had a sudden searing pain pulsing through all the way to my stomach.

A quite whimper escaped my lips as I dropped to the ground, fighting the erg to scream.

"Whoa Mord... You okay?" Slade asked helping me to my feet.

"W-Wh... Why?" I squeaked through grit teeth.

Destiny simply flipped her hair. "I told you not to call me D!" She replied as I gripped my member, trying to will the pain away. While she stepped up closer to me and put the final nail in my coffin all I heard before I blacked out for what I would guess was a moment was "DESTINY CHOP" then I felt the spine of Albus crashing against my skull and I was out like a light.

**Several Pain Filled Moments Later.**

We were making our way through the forest, still in search of the temple, when there were suddenly multiple sounds of distress.

"Heads uuuuup." This one sounded familiar.

*SQUAWK* Another Nevermore screeched out.

"JAUNE!" A female voice called out over the sound of a bone chilling hiss.

"What the hell, is everything in this damn forest huge or something? I mean what the F-" I was cut off when Slade cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Would you shut it, they haven't noticed us yet." He indicated to the clearing before us.

What we saw was ridiculous, there was the blonde brawler from before, standing next to her was the girl who liked to read, Jaune was sprawled out on the ground with the princess on his back, some Spartan chick was running from a Deathstalker that was hot on her trail, that hyper girl Nora was singing about a castle or something, Ruby was talking to the blonde and Ren was just standing there seemingly out of breath.

"I bet that's a funny tale... Maybe we'll hear it someday." I gestured for the others to stay put until the situation got a little better.

**A Few Minutes Past.**

Alright everyone that was in the clearing previously, had now left, while being chased by a Nevermore and a Deathstalker...

"Should we go help them?" I asked.

Ariel stepped forward. "We have already taken out one Nevermore... I don't think we have the energy for another one, let alone a Deathstalker too." Her reasoning was solid... But it just didn't feel right.

I looked to Slade who had seemed to agree with Ariel, I looked to Destiny, she was still looking as calm and collected as ever but I could sense she was going through some pain she had some strength but not enough for just the both of us to be of any help to them.

"Alright, let's just get to the objective and get out of here." 'Sorry guys... Looks like you're on your own for now.' I thought to myself as I looked out to the group still running from the Nevermore.

We walked up to the temple together.

"Chess pieces?" Slade questioned.

"I don't know, just pick one, Destiny which one do you wa..." I stopped as I noticed her already holding a black Bishop piece. "Never mind, looks like you made your choice."

"Of course I have, the bishop would be the perfect representation of our ability, we have Leo who is good with mid to close range combat, we have the beautiful Ariel who from what I've seen is good with also mid to close range combat as well as distractions, and we have you Mordy your our brash fool hardy pawn, while I am the driving power behind us with Albus' help I have more than just Kimura at my beck and call, I have beings for all distances of battle."

I looked to Ariel and saw she had also chosen the black bishop.

"Alright, let's head back to the cliff."

The journey back to the cliff seemed a lot quicker than when we started, We were at the bottom of it in no time.

I looked up and realized I hadn't planned for climbing back up the cliff face... 'Damn'

Well see you guys up there then." Slade said as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, I looked up and saw him peeking over the ledge down towards us.

"CHEATER!" I called out from the bottom, I was about to ask Ariel what her plan was when I noticed that she had already begun climbing, her trident had collapsed to a gauntlet and she was now climbing up the stone by slamming the prongs into the cliff face.

I looked to Destiny, who was just staring at the cliff. "And how are you gonna get up there?"

She turned to me and simply shrugged. "I was thinking like this," she pulled Albus out from her side pocket again, to which I saw another book that had a black cover, it looked just like Albus which only made me wonder why she didn't say anything about it.

Just like before Albus floated in front of her as she spoke.

"Blow away doubts and lie's Shiriyama," and like before a portal opened up in the sky above us as a giant eagle the size of a small plane landed in front of us, it's wing beats causing great winds to blow around us as she got onto it's back, giving me a small smirk as if to say she held power over me.

"If you want a ride I could spare the room but if you start weighing me down I won't think twice about kicking you off and making you have to do another landing technique."

Not wanting to be the last one up the cliff, I hopped onto the back of the Eagle deciding I'd ask her something on our way up. "Destiny how many of these things can you summon I mean that dog from the last fight was epic and this is only better."

"Currently I can summon six different creatures but two are for the same element, but I'm certain that as I grow stronger I'll be able to summon as many as I wish and in any form I choose."

With that our trip to the top was at an end, as Destiny jumped off going weak at the knees and falling over before the Eagle disappeared into nothing like Kimura had before that.

I grasped her by the arm and held her up. "You seem pretty drained… Here." With that I hoisted her onto my back and carried her over to Professor Ozpin.

"Thank-you... If you try anything though, Kimura will cook you alive." With that she dozed off, resting her head against my back.

Professor Ozpin greeted us as we approached. "Congratulations, you four have traversed the forest and made it back safely, if you would please head into the Hall, we are almost ready to begin."

**Roughly 20 Minutes Later.**

Ozpin had run through most of the new teams for the year, he only had two to go.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you collected the white knight pieces and from this day forth you shall be known as team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose."

The blonde girl all but tackled Ruby screaming. "I'm so proud of you."

"And finally, Mordant Zurcader, Destiny Echols, Slade Angelo and Ariel Ravens, you four collected the black bishop pieces, from this day forth you shall be known as team Medusa, Led by... Mordant Zurcader." I wore a stunned look to what Ozpin had just said.

"Congratulations young man." He shook my hand. "I expect great things from you."

I felt Slade slap my hand as he cheered. "Way to go man, looks like you're going to be our leader."

"Yeah... I guess I am." I was still in disbelief of the events that had just unfolded.

We stepped down from the stage and allowed Professor Ozpin to continue. "Teams will be assigned dormitories tonight, If there are any problems please come see either myself or Professor Goodwitch."

Everyone started cheering in excitement for the new year of Beacon.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... Interesting Year." Ozpin said softly as we all dispersed to our new Dormitories..

**MDSA's Dorm Room.**

I swiped my scroll in front of the panel next to the door of our Dorm, there was a digital beeping, then the door unlocked.

We stepped in and took in the room we would be staying in for the next four years... Not bad I thought.

There were four beds and two dressers against either wall, the beds were arranged one next to the other upon walking in.

"Dibs the left one." Slade called as he jumped across the room and planted his butt on the far left bed.

"I'll take this one." Ariel said sitting on the second bed from the left.

I didn't even have to ask Destiny, she was already sitting on the bed to the far right. "I guess that means I'm on this one." I sat down on my new bed and just took in the fact that I had made it... I made it to Beacon.

'I can already tell this year is going to be fun.' I rolled over on my bed retrieving my timetable displaying what classes I had and when.

"Alright let's see... First class is... Grimm studies with Professor Port." I don't know why but when I said that, I felt a cold chill run down my spine.

**Alright folks that's it for chapter 3, I hope you're all liking the story or at least tolerating it, I know I'm not the best writer so there's no need to tell me that, but as always please review, follow and favourite it really shows your support.  
>As always I will read every review I get personally and respond to each one so please I erg you... REVIEW...<br>Oh and I have to mention that I did not work on this chapter alone, so I'd like to say thank-you to the lovely Demonic1556 for reading through and adding anything that seemed worth it, Thank-you again Demonic.  
>Okay everybody thanks again for reading and I'll see you all later.<strong>

**PEACE OFF PEOPLE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright hey there guys this is Demonic1556 I hope everything is going well for you, well my boyfriend and author of this story and I, decided I should take the lead here and write a chapter for myself, so I hope you all enjoy and I would love any feedback you can all give me to get better**

**Destiny POV.**

Destiny was just laying in bed that night, thinking over how the past day had gone, closing her eye's remembering how she met up with Mordy, to finding the other two people to form up her team, her squad, her family.

"Family huh I guess you could call them a family if you wanted but are they really as great as you think they are?"

'Would things have turned out differently had I made the plan to defeat the Nevermore? maybe professor Ozpin might have made me leader in that case, not that Mordy is a bad choice, he just wasn't completely ready, I feel he doesn't know exactly how to project leadership, I mean it's possible Ozpin chose to make him leader so we could help him gain those skills, it would make things easier for myself.'

Soon after her alarm went off telling her that she had spent the entire night thinking things over, oh well time to get ready for classes. Destiny got out of bed and walked over to her dresser as she picked out her uniform and walked into the washroom off to the corner of their room, setting her clothes down beside the sink as she started to undress from her night attire, which followed as a light blue tank top which was loose on her, a size or two too large, as well as a pair of beacons track pants, once she was revealed she turned the water on stepping in and cleaning herself and preparing for her first day of lessons.

Stepping out she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, her eye's a blood red in color as she smiled a little, "so you as ready as I am for this partner, since you'll need this as much as I do, you slack off and we will both be in trouble, I mean I'm only half of a whole." the mirror began talking back as if it were a different person entirely.

"Pfft who do you think you're talking to here sweet heart, you just handle all the smart stuff and leave the fighting to me like always and we will be fine, but you'd better stop talking to yourself or else your team might think you've got a screw loose up there in that big brain of yours." with that Destiny put her glasses over her eye's returning to their normal velvet color as she stepped out fully dressed and ready to start the day.

Seeing everyone else asleep her eyebrow twitching with annoyance, she wasn't even the team leader yet she was the only one up when something hit her and she put her fingers into her mouth and blew letting out a shrill loud whistle.

**Mordant POV.**

Mordant having been in a deep sleep until the whistle sounded, suddenly sprung up shocked and a little scared falling out of the bed, the world turning upside down as he hit his head off the floor groaning in pain.

"Ouch what's up with the rude wake-up call there D, I mean it's still so early in the morning."

Slade groaned and turned around and put his pillow over his head, "five more minutes sweety gotta get my beauty sleep or else no one would want to see me."

Ariel on the other hand handled being woken up quite well, standing up and giving a small nod walking over and picking up her own uniform.

"Both of you should get up yourself, or else we might just show that we are not serious students and from what Destiny is showing she's not going to put up with anything but the very best." With that she continued her journey into the washroom to be the second one to straighten herself out for the morning ahead.

As I watched Destiny walk over with an angry look on her face...oh shit I crossed a line again so I quickly get into a kneeling position bowing my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry please forgive me, I mean you wouldn't harm your team leader...right?" I looked up only to see her giving a dark smile making me gulp in fear as her foot was above my head kicking it back into the ground making me groan in pain, getting up and grabbing my own uniform from the drawers sighing and gently rubbing my head waiting for the washroom to become open for use.

"Leo get out of bed or else I will get in there with you and I'm certain you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?" suddenly Slades arms shot out and grabbed our teams chanter of eulogies pulling her into his embrace giving a wolfish grin from ear to ear.

"Oh Destiny if you liked me you should have just said it I don't mind having such a cute girl to hold at night." I began to laugh a little as she struggled against his grip blushing and looking almost helpless until she growled and took a low blow, the worst sort of dirty play against a guy.

"Let me go you big idiot I-I don't have feelings for you a-and I never would, if I were to fall for anyone on this team it would be Ariel, at least she would know how to treat me proper." She fought.

Slade grinned at this fact letting Destiny go and getting out of bed scratching his beard as Ariel stepped out of the washroom and I stepped in taking my turn wondering how our first day of classes would go and my first day as team leader would be.

**Slade POV.**

"Oh so little Destiny here likes princesses over princes, is that what I'm hearing?" Slade reached over and began to pet Destiny only grinning more while she let out a little mew and leaned into his hand more before she came to her senses and pushed him away growling her ears furrowing out.

"You try that again Leo and I will personally feed you to Kimura without a second thought, petting is completely against the rules are we clear." Slade backed away a little out of fear a sweat drop rolling down his face not knowing if she were joking or not.

Ariel laughed, walked over and held her close to her and began to pet her while he walked over and just picked up his uniform, hearing the door to the washroom opening running in there as quickly as he could thinking that Destiny would explode, wanting to be as far away from that bomb as he could with his gonads still slightly stinging from the strike they had already received, at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been, thanks to the way he had been holding her as he turned the water on though he got a little pissed that we had used up all of the hot water, well he was more pissed at the school more than us.

"What the hell is wrong with this school I mean there are what, five thousand students in this damn school and they can't spring for a decent hot water tank? I mean what the hell." while he grumbled and gripped, he still washed himself and got dressed looking himself over in the mirror and making sure he looked as good as he possibly could since today was his first day to really scout out his choices for the year, who he had a chance with, who he could only dream about and who he might have to put in their place.

Stepping outside he was shocked by what he saw Ariel was still petting Destiny with her just smiling and cuddling in more.

"I see you two love birds are still at it eh, Destiny I thought you were all about seriousness and no games." upon hearing Slade, Destiny came out of her trance like state and quickly stepped away from Ariel blushing and cleared her throat.

"Alright team MDSA today marks the day that we start our journey into becoming full hunters and huntresses, so let's give this our all but have fun along the way, I won't stop everything you do but if it puts our team at risk of anything, you can be sure I will fight you if that's what it takes to stop you… So who's hungry?" Destiny gave a small smile and opened the door stepping out and towards the dining area for all the students, enjoying an early morning meal with her team before having to go to their first lesson, Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port.

**Destiny POV.**

A booming voice could be heard speaking all through the room as our Professor was speaking, "Monsters,Demons,Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey! And you shall too apon graduating from this prestigous academy, now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are a safe haven in the other wise treacherous world our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces, and that is where we come in hunters, huntresses individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves from what you ask? Why the very world that is what you are training to become...but first a story a tale of a young and handsome man, me why when I was a boy..." A couple of minutes later the tale getting more and more far fetched the professor spoke of his grandfather, "Despite smelling of cabages my grandfather was a wise man, Peter he told me..." the story went on with more useless knowledge but being a dilligent student and not knowing how narcissistic the professor may be in his test's I wrote down every word he spoke, I noticed that the leader of team Ruby was showing her team mates something before they burst out laughing making the professor clear his throat before continuing his tale. "In thee end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero," after he said those words he took a small bow which I found to be amusing as he stood back up straight. "The moral of this story a true huntsman must be noble, a true huntsman must be dependable a true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise, so who among yourselves feel's they are the embodyment of these traits?" With that a hand quickly shot up from team RWBY's Weiss Schnee "I do sir," "well then let's find out step forward and face your opponent,"

The class was interesting to say the least most students had fallen asleep by his speech at this, unfortunately two of the people to have fallen asleep were my own team leader and the lion of the group, I found that partly funny since it was in a lion's nature to sleep mostly through a day, Weiss Schnee this was a perfect moment to gain more intel on the students of this school and if anyone might hold the skill to rival myself, as living through life where no one was a challenge had become very boring.

Weiss stepped forward and got into position holding a rapier with revolving dust chambers on it, her team called out different words of encouragment for her which I thought was sweet as I felt I would be doing the same no matter who was up there from my team, once she was ready professor Port opened the cage with his blunderbust axe, "alright let the match begin," from the cage appeared a boarbatusk, a simple minded Grimm with decent attack statistics, but high defensive qualities with armor plating covering its whole body besides it's under belly while Port spoke out for the class to hear. "Haha wasn't expecting that now were you,"

Since it only had one main form of attacking as well as using it's tusks, knowing it was going to form a ball and roll towards Weiss simple, watching her dance around the beast and strike at it almost seemed like a dance, until Ruby began to call out helpful and encouraging words for Weiss through her battle from when she lost her rapier to telling her that the weak point was the under belly, as any hunter or huntress should know, Weiss seemed angered by her leaders advice and struck the beast down and pofessor Port began to speak as the Boarbatusk began to spoke and whither away."Bravo bravo it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training I'm afraid that's all the time that we have for today be sure to cover thee assigned readings and stay vigilant class dismissed," it was hard to believe that one period was already done I was certain the next class would keep our leader and wise ass awake as it was battle training although we could leave them here, but Ariel and I got to waking up Mordy and Leo who looked very dazed as I gave a stern look to the both of them.

"Just this once I will allow you both to copy my notes, but if I catch either of you sleeping in class in the future, you will be facing my Destiny chop are we clear?" Mordy shuddered in remembering his first chop by my hands and nodded with Leo just giving me a wave off with his hand, as I stood up and packed my things up hoping to speak with team RWBY myself running down the stairs towards the girl in black who I was certain was Blake Belladonna and I called out to her as she was reading another book.

"Excuse me miss belladonna may I please speak with you for a moment?" I slowed down as I reached her, she didn't say anything only giving me a nod which I thought meant I could speak with her. "Thank you miss belladonna, my name is Destiny Echols of team MDSA, my team and I were hoping we might be able to sit with your team this lunch, we would all like to get to meet you and we hope we might be able to become good friends."

The girl looked up from her book for a moment to look at me and I gave her a small smile, which she returned. "I can't speak for all of my team but I see no reason why you can't join us for lunch Destiny."

The next period went by quickly enough as student's were paired up to fight against each other although none of MDSA were picked to battle in this class we were watching what I would call one of the sloppyest one sided matches to date it was a fight between Cardin of team CRDL and Jaune of team JNPR the battle was decided soon enough with Jaune's aura falling into the red it must have hurt team JNPR if not only Jaune's pride to have the battle end the way it did before Professor Goodwitch got to news that all students of Beacon including myself were excited for.

"Remember everyone the Vytle festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before other students start arriving from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale so keep practicing those who choose to participate in the battle tournament will be representing all of Vale." with that the bell signaling lunch chimmed off and everyone started to file out of the room.

As we reached the dining hall, once more as I enter the line going through and picking a pile of food, some from every walk of life as variety is the spice of life as some people would say, I sat down on one side of Blake while Leo sat down beside a blonde bombshell who was Yang Xiao Long, older sister and protector of her younger sister and leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose, Mordy sat to the other side of Blake trying to strike up a small conversation with her, which I found amusing while Ariel was speaking with Pyyrha Nikos, celebrity and highly renown warrior and part of team JNPR.

Lunch was going through great and peacefully, everyone was getting along with each other, great this was the building of what I could tell would be a great friendship, when suddenly from across the hall someone could be heard along with laughing.

"Ow that hurts! Please stop."

"See I told you guys they were real what a freak." What I saw made my blood boil, it was Cardin Winchester bullying a faunus student, a beautiful bunny girl with stunning chocolate brown hair and ears, seeing this my eye's started to change from blood red back to velvet until I couldn't hold back my rage and took the book Blake had been reading and threw it across the hall hitting Cardin in the back of the head.

As I walked over there with pure anger on my face and my ears puffed out once I got over to Cardin and his goons I gave him the sweetest smile I could, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me but would you please be kind enough to let this beautiful girls ear go, you moronic Neanderthal, unless you would rather I make you let go of her ear and break your wrist in the process." I reached over grabbing Cardins wrist pressing in on a certain point, causing a sharp pain to stab through his arm as he let go of her ear, a crowd had stopped and was just watching us, as I was more than a foot smaller than Cardin.

"I'm sorry I must have used words that were too big for an ape like yourself to understand Winchester, maybe this will clear everything up for you, I won't stand for you bullying or harming any students here and I know my own team will back me up with this, you are nothing more than a parasite, not even worth breathing our air, but I'm certain you'll want to reprocriate my actions with violence like the brute that you are, show everyone that you can pick on people who are different or weaker than you, well I am a faunus too, an animal, a freak but to make things fair in a fight against you I won't use my fists not that your even worth them in the first place."

"That wasn't very smart little girl, taunting me, I'll crush you into the dirt you freaks love so much." with that Cardin went to punch me but I only smiled as I suddenly disappeared, to everyone around me when in fact I had used my semblance slowing time to an almost stand still as I moved behind Cardin.

"Really Cardin we all certainly knew you were stupid, but not that you were also blind I mean I'm over here after all."

Cardin turned around with a look of shock and rage on his face as he tried punching me again, but just like before I appeared to the side of him this time.

"Cardin really I thought you were going crush me into the dirt, but you've yet to even come close to hitting me, maybe it's that you truly are too stupid to understand, you have to hit your opponent for them to be able to stop fighting, maybe I should teach you some fundamentals?"

Cardin turned around showing pure rage on his face now, as everyone who was building around us was whispering, trying to understand how I was appearing and disappearing at will, making Cardin look like a complete weakling.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME YOU STUPID ANIMAL AND FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR!" I shrug and crack my neck looking at him with a small smirk.

"You want a true fight? fine no more playing around with you then, but you'll be sorry you said that, since everyone is going to see a girl make you eat dirt."

Cardin charged at me swinging his fists around as his anger had made him sloppy, I no longer needed to use my semblance as I easily dodged his punches even using my feet to kick a few out of the way, ducking and weaving between his punches until I bored myself of toying with him, as I disappeared again and was suddenly above him delivering an axe kick straight to the back of his skull, leaving a small indent from the strength behind the kick, Cardin thinking he had me now that I was in the air after staggering from my kick, his vision blurring for a second aimed a grab for my throat but as he was about to grab me, I gave him another smirk and appeared beside him kicking his knee out from behind him and delivered a powerful kick to the side of his face, as he now had a cut lip and maybe a broken nose, as he fell to the ground.

"Don't just stand there you idiot's get this bitch and teach her not to mess with CRDL."

"Really Cardin? when things get tough you call on your lackeys to fight your battles for you, how sad." I ducked and stuck my leg out as Dove tried to tackle me to the ground and Russal ran towards me so I tripped him, as they fell on top of one another and I froze time one final time, as I struck the backs of their necks knocking them out and stood in front of Cardin, unfreezing it as they all dropped like logs.

"Now do we have to finish this Cardin? since I'm certain we both know how this will end like I predicted, with you eating the dirt like your team is."

Cardin sent a glare at me and spit blood in my face to which I just finished things giving him one final axe kick to the head looking, to the crowd.

"Now that you've seen this I'm only a fraction of the power in team MDSA, we will be the justice here if anyone is seen pulling any sort of shit, you can be damn sure we will rain hell upon you." I smiled at the girl from before walking up to her as she just looked shocked at everything that just happened before her, someone stood up for her and not just her, for everyone in the future she felt a warm pride in her heart towards this girl, she didn't know.

"Are you alright? I hope he didn't hurt such a beautiful flower like yourself too much, my name is Destiny may I ask for your name sweet princess?"

Wait beautiful flower, sweet princess, she was being hit on by the girl who had just saved her, she couldn't believe it someone so brave and caring wanted to know who she was.

"V-Velvet m-my name is Velvet Scarlatina and thank you Destiny, i-if there is anything I can do t-to thank you please ju..." Velvet's eye's went as wide as saucers, as she felt herself be pulled down to Destiny's height and her lips pressed against her own, they were soft and smooth, her heart beat started to jump in to a frantic pace as the kiss ended.

"That was payment enough sweet Velvet, this wolf could die happily now." I smiled walking back to the others leaving a stunned crowd and blushing Velvet in my wake.

I had just given that beautiful rabbit my first kiss, it felt just as amazing as I dreamed it would and from how she was reacting, I would say it was her first kiss as well.

As I was walking away I noticed Blakes book, I would have to apologize after this and return it to her, I hope she will forgive me so I picked it up, as I kept walking seeing Leo and the others at the back of the crowd all giving me approving grins.

**Mordant POV.**

He had been enjoying a small conversation with Blake Belladonna the girl who he'd had feelings for the second he laid eyes on her and now was his chance to maybe get her to notice him, until he heard a girl being tormented by the resident bully of Beacon Cardin Winchester, it made him sick to his stomach knowing that students like Cardin were even allowed to enroll, he was standing up getting ready to walk over there and step in when he saw Blakes book fly across the entire hall and smack right into the back of the dicks head, while Destiny was walking her way over looking like she was ready to tear him limb from limb, looking over at Slade and Ariel he gave a small smile.

"Want to head over there and get a better view of the show to come?" Slade gave him a dumb founded look and shook his head face palming.

"Dude do you even have to ask that, of course I want to see our girl kick this douche's ass and put him in his place, least we can do is be there on the slim chance she needs the help."

By the time we got there our girl had been declaring that she would be giving Cardin Dickchester a handicap that only brought a smile to my face, it was obvious she could take him, from square one she had everything planned out and she knew exactly what she was doing.

The whole team watched closely as Destiny just toyed with him it was perfect and once she was finally done playing, she just mopped the floor with him, but once he called in his goons I was pissed that coward was going to team up on her, that was going too far we had to step in, I went to move forward and stop those pricks myself when Slade put his hand on my chest and stopped me just shaking his head.

"Not until it's clear she can't win man, or else we will be stealing her glory."

And just like Slade had said, a second later Destiny had called him out on being a coward and dispatched his goons like they were nothing, it still amazed me how strong she was for being so small, I mean she doesn't even look like she is seventeen like everyone else, but what happened next shocked even him, she was seriously hitting on the girl she saved man was she brave or stupid… or both, but either way it worked out, she got the girls name to which point he thought she'd come over to them, but she went even farther which caused a shocked silence to settle through the crowd, more of which even after she told this whole school we were to be the enforcers of this school, she actually just kissed this girl full on, no fear what the hell goes on in that head of hers.

A few seconds later she pushed her way back through the crowd of people and grinned at us, before turning to Blake and holding her book out to her.

"I'm sorry for just throwing your book like I did Blake, I just couldn't let Cardin step all over Velvet like he was about to and I wasn't thinking, so I just threw what was closest to me at the time, at his big Neanderthal head, but I'm sorry if there is any damages to it I will buy you a new copy."

Blake gave Destiny a disdainful look as she snatched the book from her hands holding her book to her chest.

"You had better be sorry, I was right near the end and now I've lost my place, this is a perfectly good piece of literature, now if you'll excuse me class is about to begin and I'd rather attempt to find my page and possibly still finish this before the class begins."

And with that the black beauty left, no goodbye or anything he swore if Destiny just ruined his chances with Blake, he'd never forgive her, but he couldn't be mad at her for doing the right thing. "Well guy's I'd say Blake has the right idea, we should get to our next and final class, War strategy and History taught by Professor Oobleck."

**Velvet POV.**

'Did that really just happen? oh god that just happened didn't it?' Velvet was walking through the halls in a frantic pace thinking about how she just had her first kiss stolen by her knight in shining armor...

'Wait when did Destiny become a knight in shining... Get yourself together Velvet you can't be thinking like that, sure she was cute, brave, dashing, valiant, smart, Velvet's eyes shot open more wide as she slapped herself trying to regain a normal train of thought.

"Thanking her, yes that is it if I can just give her a proper thank you, then these feelings will go away right? I mean I can't actually love her right? I mean we don't even know each other and she was only helping me, I mean there is no way she could like me if she actually got to know me, I'm a coward and I only got into this school because of my healing and battle training."

Without realizing where her body was taking her, Velvet was now sitting in her next lesson, where one of her favorite teachers Professor Bartholomew Oobleck taught, he was a person who didn't care if you were Faunus or Human, to him everyone was an equal which she loved and strived to emulate herself to try and gain equality for everyone, but what she saw next only left a pit in her stomach, Cardin was walking through the door with his team a little worse for wear but still looking like he could take anyone on, so she pulled her book up trying to hide her face until he walked up beside her.

"You had better watch yourself since your big strong wolf isn't here to protect you..."

Destiny was suddenly behind Cardin, a black aura emanating from her body as she had the same smile as before on her face.

"Why Cardin a pleasure to see you again, you wouldn't be talking about me by any chance would you, since if you want another dose of dirt I'd be happy to give it to you."

Cardin quickly spun a hundred and eighty degrees as he saw her, my heart racing as she was there almost like a guardian angel to me and the feelings of before flooding back making me blush, as Cardin had been saying something but I was too lost in thought to hear it all, as he quickly walked away to another seat and Destiny turned back to me, this was my chance I could say it now I could thank her, but as I opened my mouth to try and say something, someone from her team grabbed her by the back of her uniform and began dragging her up the stairs.

"Come on Destiny, no reason to harass the poor girl, don't you think you did enough damage to her already, I mean look at her she is as red as a beet."

And with that, her chance had gone and sailed away only leaving me with stronger feelings towards this small girl with a large heart.

**Destiny POV.**

Just then a white and Green blur could be seen zooming into the class, the door closing behind it and then stopping in front of the desk, as who now stood in front of us was Professor Oobleck, he had long green disheveled hair, a plain white shirt, black dress pants and a banana yellow tie that was loose around his neck, as well as thick circular glasses that made it impossible to see his eye's from this side.

"Hello class and welcome, I am Professor Bartholomew Oobleck, now it is obvious that you all wish to become hunters and huntresses, but the one thing that most students who I see walk through these doors lack, is knowledge of the past and I will say this now, that knowledge is fundamental in our world since without details of our past we are doomed to make those same grave errors in our future, now open your books to page 374 as that is where we will be starting our lesson today."

"Now as you will all see, this chapter is on the Faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite animate about centralizing Faunus population on the small island of Minasery, now as this must feel like ancient history to many of you, but it is imperative that you all realize that these are relatively recent events, why the repercussions of the upraising can still be seen to this day... Now have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against for your Faunus heritage?"

I found it difficult to keep up in taking notes from the moment the class began, as Oobleck was speaking easily two hundred words a minute, flying around the room at speeds that matched someone with a semblance for speed, I rejoiced in the few moments where he would stop to take another drink from his coffee mug, as it would give me the much needed time that I needed to catch up with the few words that I was behind on, looking at my team mates as they were all struggling to even write half of what he was saying, Ariel keeping a close second to me with Mordy and Leo looking like they were ready to give up and just write down bullet points on things they thought were important, which I wouldn't blame them in doing with how quickly he spoke, but once he asked about Faunus in general seeing Velvet raise her hand slowly to his question I thought it wise I raise my hand as well, surprised to see both Mordy and Leo also raise theirs along with me as Oobleck scanned the class with how many people raised their hand, or in some actual cases paw to his question, as Oobleck went back into his tirade.

"Dreadful simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence I mean...I mean… I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang, now which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Once again the hand that was raised was that of Weiss Schnee from team RWBY, which interested me, so a long with a good battle style she also held book smarts, she might just become a fun opponent for myself after all, but things were still too early to say for sure, only time would tell.

"the battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely and who can tell the advantage that the Faunus had over general Lagoons forces?"

As Oobleck was asking that, I saw Cardin flick a paper football at a sleeping Jaune, I cringed knowing full well what was about to happen, but knew there was nothing that I could do as he woke up and Oobleck pounced on him.

"MISTER ARC FINALLY CONTRIBUTING TO THE CLASS THIS IS EXCELLENT, EXCELLENT! What is the answer?"

I just cringed and winced as Jaune baffled through the clues that his teammate Pyrrha was trying to give him.

"Very funny mister Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

I fist pumped in my mind at this, yes that oaf was getting his just desserts now, maybe Oobleck saw him in the first place on what he had done to Jaune, well whatever the case I had to hear what big strong and stupid had to say.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal, than a soldier."

To this Pyrrha spoke up when I was about to, oh how he just crossed so many lines right there, my face staying neutral but my ears twitching and puffing out showing all the emotion they needed.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?"

"Hey you got a problem?"

"No but I do have the answer, it's night vision, many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Blake then took off where Pyrrha had left off leaving Cardin to brood over being called stupid.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep, his massive army was out matched and the general was captured."

Soon after class ended, with Cardin and Jaune being given more homework then everyone else, I felt sorry for Jaune but he would need to step up his game if he were to do well for his team and not make their marks go down drastically, but now was my chance to talk with the girl who I gave my first kiss to and the one who stole my heart at first sight, I quickly walked down the stairs hoping to get a word in with her.

"Velvet hey could I talk with you for a minute, there was something I wanted to ask you."

**Velvet POV.**

'Oh god she wants to talk I'm not ready now, I mean I was at the start after she saved me, I mean Coco said she wanted everyone to meet up after lessons, what should I do? oh god she's almost here...only one option left, A STRATEGIC RETREAT!' with that Velvet jumped over her desk and ran for the exit as fast as she could, getting out into the hall and down a long ways past the classroom and around a corner before she stopped and leaned against the wall, only to have Destiny standing beside her.

"Velvet why did you run from me, it's not like I'll bite or anything, I only want to talk." Velvet jumped in fear and looked back around the corner then back to Destiny then the corner again only to have her smiling at her that sweet beautiful innocent smile.

"My semblance is time manipulation, so no matter how fast or far you run, you can't get away from me, just like in nature the wolf will more often than not catch her rabbit."

Velvet looked a little more scared now, not knowing what to say until she saw one of her teammates off in the distance and called out to him.

"Hey Yatsuhashi over here, I'm sorry Destiny but I promised my team I'd do something with them after class, but here is my scrolls contact information, just tell me what you wanted to there bye!"

And with that I left Destiny in the hall running away...  
>'god damn it why am I such a coward, I can't even turn to accept my own feelings, sitting through that class with her, seeing her raise her own hand to being beaten down, it showed that she knew what it was like to be me so why... why am I so stupid.' Suddenly Velvet's scroll vibrated, so she pulled it out and looked at it, it was from Destiny that only made her smile and laugh a little as she read the message out loud.<p>

"Meet me in front of the school after dinner, what I want to say is something that I need to face to face." Velvet sent Destiny back a message saying that she would be at the fountain waiting.

**Later that night at the fountain.**

Velvet was walking over to the fountain, rubbing her ear, a nervous habit of hers, as she saw Destiny walking back and forth holding what looked like a rose from the school gardens, as Destiny noticed Velvet approaching, she gave a small wave.

"Alright Velvet it's now or never, you know what she is going to ask and you have to do it before her, think of this as your thank you to her for helping you, not once but twice."

**Destiny POV.**

'Oh god when is she going to get here, is she even going to show up, god I'm scared, haha it's funny I can take on monsters on a daily basis and not shrug in fear, but asking out someone you like, heh at this point I'd be more happy having to fight a pack of Ursa over this, wait I think I see her, yes it's her."

I reach up and wave her over watching as she gets closer, when I open my mouth to tell her my feelings, I see her take a deep breath and lean down closing her eye's blushing.

"DESTINY ECHOLS I LOVE YOU PLEASE WILL YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

…

I just stood there shocked for a moment before I burst out laughing, it was too perfect, we were both nervous about this moment that much was obvious, but instead of me asking her out she asked me out, it was just too funny, but after seeing tears in her eye's I stopped laughing and pulled her down whispering softly into her ear.

"Of course I will my dear sweet bunny, I wanted to say it but I guess even the rabbit can be full of surprises."

I leaned in and gave her a few kisses on the neck feeling her melt and relax against me, taking my chance I bite down on her supple flesh grinning as I had marked her as my own now, as a hiki would form and Velvet giving a small yelp and pulling back from me, putting her hand over her neck where I had bitten.

"D-D-Destiny wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

"Simple leaving a way for everyone to see that your mine and if anyone hurts or bullies you, they will be seeing the sole of my shoe against their face, Velvet I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special and I was right, I gave you my first kiss and my heart, you are a beautiful princess and I promise to always protect you."

Suddenly Albus began to shine a blinding white light as he flew out from his holster and flipped open through his pages as a new passage was able to be read.

"Sooth all pain and bolster love Titiana."

**A/N: Alright everyone well that is it for me for now I hope you liked this, I got me my rabbit and Cardin got put into his place, now at the beginning of this chapter something was hinted at with my character Destiny, so if anyone can piece together what that might be and leave a comment on it, you will get a shout out in the next chapter from nacho or myself, but above all else feedback is what I crave, was my chapter good, was it crap, leave a comment please and I will respond to it, this was my third attempt at writing a chapter so I'm still just starting out…**

**Well cya everyone, Demonic signing out to sleep, 3 days of writing with no sleep woo hoo~. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back once again my friends, I'm glad to see you all back and I would like to ask you all a favor... As you all probably know, My wife Demonic1556 wrote the last chapter uploaded, now I would really like to see what you all thought of her writing and she would too, so please if you review today I would like you to tell me how you think she did.**

**OH and before I forget... Congratulations "Xera Stark" for figuring out Destinys little secret**

**Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Mordants POV.**

I was laying on my bed, watching the clocks hands tick along... Second by second... It was a lazy, boring afternoon.

Ariel was studying in the library and Slade was reading a magazine on his bed, I couldn't tell what it was because he put a fake cover over it, hiding the title but from the way he was acting... Smirk on his face, breathing heavily, sweating occasionally and every now and then he would jolt suddenly and wore a blissful face for a couple of seconds... It must have been a good read.

Probably a playboy or something, hehe what a perve.

I continued staring at the clock, it was about 9:00 pm and my mind was beginning to wonder...

I started walking around the room, looking for something to do to alleviate the boredom... I looked at Slade for ideas but he was too immersed in that magazine... I picked up my pillow and threw it directly at his head, he jumped at the sudden attack and gave me a bewildered look.

"What the heck are you doing?" He shuffled under his covers for a moment before standing up and retaliating, with his own pillow swinging at my head, causing me to stumble slightly.

I looked at him with and evil grin as he did the same. "Oh... It is so... ON!" I gripped my pillow and charged him, smacking the feather sack against the side of his head, enough force behind it to knock him off his feet.

He got to his feet and gave me a devilish look. "This means war." I watched as he walked over to one of the dressers, he opened one of the top draws and pulled out one of Ariels generously sized bras, he then reached under his bed and pulled out a mound of small bean bags, there had to be about fifty there, he tied one end of the bra to his bed post and pulled it tight, he placed a beanbag in it like a slingshot, he let go and the bag came sailing at my head, it wasn't soft in any meaning of the word.

I hissed at him and ran over to the dresser pulling out one of Destinys... greatly smaller bras and did the same as Slade had done, setting up my own bra slingshot and pulling out roughly 50 beanbags the size of hacky sacks, I fired one at Slade and watched as it connected with his stomach, causing him to flinch and return an evil squint.

We stared at one another for a moment in silence, until we both screamed. "ATTACK!"

Bags were being flung across the room back and forth, attempting to inflict as much damage as we could to each other.

**20 minutes later, Destinys POV.**

I was practically skipping down the hallway towards my dorm, I couldn't care less about anything else in the world right now, I had caught my beautiful bunny girl, I told her how I felt and I unlocked another familiar for the battlefield "Titania."

I was now stood outside my dorm room, I was about to enter when what sounded like screams and loud thumps echoed through the door. "They're in trouble." I kick in the door ready to fight off whatever was attacking my team... But I think I'll be the one attacking them soon after what I saw.

Mordy was hanging from the ceiling with one hand, his claws dug into the plaster holding him in place as he was kicking small bags away whenever they got to close, laughing while he did, Leo on the other hand was on the floor holding one of Ariels impressive bras and firing the bags at Mordy, he also had a pair of... MY PANTIES ON HIS HEAD!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" I exclaimed, surprising the two and catching their attention.

Mordy dropped from the ceiling and just stood there looking terrified, trying to hide something that was in his hand, I used my semblance to hold time for a moment, I pulled out what he was holding and resumed time.

My eye twitched slightly. "Mordy... Why were you holding one of my bras?"

Leo chuckled from the corner before Mordy could answer. "Busted boy." He laughed.

I slowly turned my head to him, showing how pissed I was. "And you..." I stalked over to him, snatching my panties from atop his head. "Why do YOU have my panties on your head?" He audibly gulped and backed into the corner.

Neither of the two morons wanted to answer, knowing they would just piss me off further, I let out a loud sigh and walk over to my desk, pulling out one of doctor Ooblecks history books and cracking them both over the heads with the spine. "DESTINY CHOP!"

Both lay on the floor rubbing the backs of their heads, as the door opened once again, letting Ariel step in and take in the mess before her... Two boys rubbing their heads, me standing there pissed off holding a bra and a pair of panties, small bags everywhere, claw marks in the ceiling, beds flipped over used for bunkers and her bra tied to Leos bedpost.

She stood there for a moment in silence as we watched her... She walked over to her bra, untying it and putting it away, flipping her bed over and then laying down and drifting off to sleep, as if nothing was out of the ordinary... What an odd girl.

We just went with it, not wanting her to freak out or anything, Instead I reached into my bag and pulled out some putty sealant which was issued to dorm rooms which housed any faunus with any trait that can damage the room and handed it to Mordy. "You, fix the holes you made in the wall and ceiling." I then turned around and threw one of the many bags at Leos stomach, causing him to hunch over. "And you, pick up all these bags and clean the room." I finally walked over to my own beg, kicking it over and laying down to sleep... Or I would have but my scroll signalled that I had a message, I picked it up and instantly began to smile.

"What has you so happy D?" Mordy asked while he was filling his claw marks, before a book connected with his head from across the room.

My smile didn't fade at Mordys favorite nickname, instead I just tapped my scroll a few times, held it to my heart and rest it down gently, smiling to myself, ignoring the stares I got from the two morons in the room. "This room better be clean when I wake up..." With that I rolled over and drifted into wonderful dreams of frolicking bunnies and friendly wolves all playing together... yes... "Playing."

**The Next Morning, Mordants POV.**

I awoke up before anyone else and quickly scoured the room for anything out of place, or any cracks in the walls or roof, after my inspection I sighed in relief, not finding anything that might piss off Destiny.

Since I was the first up I finally got to use the bathroom before anyone else, bonus.

I grabbed my usual attire, a towel and headed into the bathroom, I locked the door stripped off my sleep wear and stepped into the warm flowing water, every muscle in my body loosening, relieving all the tension of my body.

After a few more minutes of cleaning and relaxing I stepped out of the shower and dried off, re-clothing myself in my usual wear and stepped out into the room, freezing in my tracks as I noticed Destiny scanning the room for any noticeable damages.

A drop of sweat ran down my temple as her gaze turned to me, she slowly walked over with a look I could not decipher, I backed into the corner as she stood nose to nose with me… Well nose to chin since she wasn't the tallest of people, I clamped my eyes shut and guarded my manhood, expecting the worst...

But I instead felt a hand softly pat the top of my head, I open my eyes and saw that she was wearing a warm smile as she pet my head. "Good job." Was all she said before gathering her own clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

As the door closed I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in, I looked around and noticed the others rousing to their wake.

"Mornin you two." I said loudly, knocking the sleep out of them.

Ariel shook it off pretty well since she was the most morning person of us all, Slade on the other hand didn't handle it quite as well, he darted out of his bed and held a pen to my throat and spoke with a dark tone. _"You ever wake me up like that again and you'll be breathing through a tube" _

"Ok note to self, don't wake up Slade... Got it." With that he dropped the pen and stomped back to his bed, retreating under his covers once again.

Ariel was already standing by the bathroom door holding all her clothes, waiting for Destiny to be finished, she didn't have to wait long as Destiny walked out of the room with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Someone looks pleased with herself." I commented from my bed.

She had an unfocused look on her face as she spoke. "How could I not be happy on such an incredible day." She grabbed her scroll and all but skipped out of the room.

"Wonder what has her so happy..." I said to no-one in particular, But I put it out of my mind, I had more important matters to attend to... And her initials B,B.

With that I left.

**20 Minutes later.**

Alright it is a Friday morning, I only have one class for the day and it's sparring practice with Professor Goodwitch, I'm gonna have a good breakfast, get through the class, ask Blake out on a date, go back to my dorm, sleep.

_*Growl*_

First on the agenda... FOOD!

I walked into the cafeteria and picked up a food tray, I joined the short line up for food and gathered some grub, I looked around and noticed teams RWBY, JNPR, Destiny and Velvet all gathered together eating some breakfast.

"Mornin all." I sat down next to Blake and began eating my food... noticing how close D and Velvet sat to each other.

**Destinys POV.**

I was happy as can be, enjoying my morning meal with my fingers intertwined with my beautiful girlfriend, I inched closer to her electing a blush from her delicate cheeks.

Mordy walked up and greeted us all as he sat down next to Blake, I don't know what is cuter, the fact that Blake is blushing uncontrollably and hiding in her book, or that Mordy is completely oblivious to her reactions.

Man those two are clueless.

**Mordants POV.**

As I sat down it felt like Blake was inching away from me and hiding her face, it hurt a little as she did.

Maybe if I engage her in a good conversation, she might open up to me, maybe even consider me as a friend, or more.

"So Bla..." I was cut off when Ruby and Weiss screamed simultaneously... "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Without another word all off team RWBY shot up and sprinted out of the cafeteria, heading towards the sparring area.

"That was weird I mean their first class is sparring with us and..." I look at the cafeteria clock. "Oh... That's not good... That's not good at all." I look up and see that D is still lost in Velvets eyes and neither Ariel or Slade were to be seen anywhere.

"Uh... Destiny?" No response. "Destiny?" still nothing 'Oh I'm gonna regret this' "D!?" Destinys eyes broke from Velvet and were now shooting daggers at me, She reached for Albus for her patented 'Destiny chop' but I cut her off just in time. "Destiny we're late for sparring practice" I spoke rushed and frantic.

She looked down at her watch and her eyes almost popped out of her skull, she looked at me shocked then looked to Velvet and kissed her on the cheek grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the cafeteria, shouting back to Velvet. "SORRY LATE FOR CLASS... I LOVE YOU!"

Velvet shouted back... or at least did her equivalent to shouting back, pretty much above a whisper. "I love you too Destiny."

**10 Minutes Later.**

We sprinted into the stands of the arena both panting and sweating, we looked around and noticed Ariel, Slade and team RWBY all looking at us, as well as Professor Goodwitch, although she was a lot more unimpressed at our tardiness than the rest of the group.

"Please take your seats you two, we will discuss your punishment after class." She spoke with her typical stern way.

We walked along the seats having to pass team RWBY to sit next to our team, as we passed Yang she remarked. "ooo What were you two doing?" Her tone had a teasing manner to it.

I simply replied with a "Shut it." As I sat down next to Slade and Destiny next to me.

"Thanks to our late arrivals, we only have enough time for a few matches, so let us begin." Goodwitch spoke and tapped on the tablet she often carried around with her, a series of beeps were heard and she looked back up to us. "Our first match will consist of Miss Xiao Long and Mr Angelo.

I watched as both Yang and Slade approached the arena lockers, gathering their gear and walking out onto the battle platform.

Slade stood at one end while Yang stood at the other, both looking very smug as they looked over their opponent.

Goodwitch spoke up as two screens displayed the names of the challengers, a picture of the challenger and a green bar which represented each challengers aura levels. "This match will have tournament regulations, so when either competitors aura level hits the red I will call the match... Students, prepare yourselves." She tapped the tablet again and the screens displayed the number 5.

A speaker voice announced the numbers as it counted down. "5..."

Slade cracked his neck. "4..."

Yang cracked her knuckles and let her confidence be obvious with her smirk. "3..."

Slade hunched over a little, looking like a pre-running position, he had one hand in front of him, ready for an attack and had his other hand hovering above his Chakram, like a western hovering over a revolver before a dual. "2..."

Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets and took the ready position of a boxer, she jumped up and down a little and shuffled her feet, showing just how energetic and ready she was. "1..."

Each fighter gave the other one last glance of confidence. "FIGHT."

In a matter of seconds both Yang and Slade were brawling.

Yang threw a few quick punches, Slade just barely managing to avoid them and swinging his Chakram around elegantly, the blade cutting through the air and flowing with his every movement, he was able to tear a little of Yangs jacket in a few different places, but he couldn't land a cut on her skin anywhere.

Yang decided to kick it up a notch and brought her feet into the mix, throwing punch after punch and then randomly shooting a kick at Slade, attempting to throw him off balance and it seemed to be working, Slade stumbled slightly but enough for Yang to take advantage of, she brought up a gauntlet and struck Slade in the middle of the chest, knocking him onto his butt.

Yang jumped into the air and tried to put all of her weight into one big punch in a ground pound fashion, she descended from the air and was about to land on Slade when he suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, Yangs fist collided with the ground sending a shock wave through the ground, however before she could get up, Slade appeared next to her and slammed his foot into the side of her face, sending her across the arena.

Yang got up and smiled, as if the kick made her more motivated or something, she seemed to have a lot more energy than before. "Is that all you got Simba, gimme more." With that small taunt, she sprinted forward and sent a flurry of fists his way, he was able to parry a few of them but most connected and caused him to falter, Yang kick his knee out from beneath him and as he dropped she upper cut him, her gauntlets letting off a round as they struck, sending Slade into the air.

Yang jumped into the air again, this time however she place a hand on his chest and let another shotgun blast repel her towards the floor, holding Slade in front of her, he was slammed into the ground with incredible force but it must have hurt more since Yang came down on top of him, forcing him into the ground a little more than he already was.

Yang looked to the screens and saw his aura bar drop to yellow while hers was still in the green, but slowly dropping slightly.

Slade noticed she wasn't paying attention and kicked her legs out from beneath her, he teleported again, this time above her body slamming her with his elbow, he teleported again and reappeared a safe distance from her.

She got back up and again she had more energy, but I noticed her aura bar was now in the yellow as well and was dropping a little more than it already was... 'Is she using her aura to push her further?'

Slade pulled out his Chakram and threw it like a Frisbee, Yang was able to easily duck under it, but that was Slades plan, he teleported behind her and caught the Chakram, quickly bringing it up and slicing along her back, just enough to lower her aura level a decent amount.

She let out a grunt as the blade carved through her skin, but again she had more energy, her hair even began to flicker with flames and her eyes turned a blood red, as well as her aura closing up the cut along her back.

At that point Yang wouldn't give Slade the chance to teleport around, she kept him at close range and began a barrage of punches and multiple kicks, she was moving at incredible speed, her fists a blur, her golden locks burning with the desire to win, Slade was overwhelmed and endured a series of burning fists putting immense force on every bone in his body.

Yang stomped one foot forward and put all her weight behind one final blow, time seemed to move in slow motion as her fist connected with his sternum and an audible crunch could be heard as he flew back several feet, colliding with the wall and being imbedded in it.

Goodwitch called the match as Slades aura dropped to the red. "And our winner is Miss Xiao Long." Yang held up her hands triumphantly as the rest of us clapped, a few whistles from the rest of her team.

Yang walked up to Slade and held out her hand, he struggled a little but was able to pry out one of his arms from the wall and took her hand shaking it. "Good match, you can handle yourself out there." As she said this she pulled him out of the wall letting him drop to the ground catching his breath.

"Yeah you're not so bad yourself toots." He chuckled and gave her a smile as she helped him back to his seat.

Once they were seated Goodwitch tapped her tablet again and the screens switched students. "Up next we have Miss Ravens and Miss Rose." Both Ariel and Ruby walked from the stands and gathered their gear, they entered the battle stage and stood at either end.

"The match will begin momentarily."

**Alright I know it might suck stopping the chapter here but I could go on for hours writing fight scenes so I thought it best to break it up until the next chapter, I also wanted to say sorry for the long wait I've been having a little writers block lately, I want to thank my beautiful girl 'Demonic1556' for reading over this beforehand and giving me any input big kiss to you...  
>Another fun fact, I will be starting a new story soon following the characters from the show instead of my own creation since it will be a lot easier :P But don't worry both my other stories will continue, I just have so many ideas for different pairings and different plots I need to get them out, so I hope you will all read it once I upload some of it, it won't be up for a little while though so be patient ;)<br>OH and for the new story I will be having someone very special helping me with it, I'm not going to say too much more than that because I'm a bit of a tease ;)**

**Anyway that's it for now folks, I love you all for continuing to read even after the long delays, much love to you all.  
>PEACE OFF PEOPLE.<strong>


End file.
